


Fp Jones Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, fp jones headcanon, fp jones imagines, riverdale headcanons, riverdale imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛Anon: AU MEMES/ TROPES Break up to make up imagine with FP Jones with nsfw if you can❜Fp lets the fact that you are younger get the better of him also the thought that you deserve better then and breaks up with you later he regrets his decisionReader is 21 + in this. F/n= friends name
Relationships: FP Jones/Reader, Fp Jones/You
Series: Riverdale Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Break up to make up from Valentines Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> ❛Anon: AU MEMES/ TROPES Break up to make up imagine with FP Jones with nsfw if you can❜
> 
> Fp lets the fact that you are younger get the better of him also the thought that you deserve better then and breaks up with you later he regrets his decision  
> Reader is 21 + in this. F/n= friends name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❛Anon: AU MEMES/ TROPES Break up to make up imagine with FP Jones with nsfw if you can❜
> 
> Fp lets the fact that you are younger get the better of him also the thought that you deserve better then and breaks up with you later he regrets his decision

  


* * *

Fp took a huge gulp of the beer he had in his hand, staring blankly at the wall, as he let the dark thoughts take over.

You deserved better than him, you deserved someone your own age, someone who could provide you with a life you deserved. You deserved better than him. You deserved the pitch-perfect life, and yet here you were stuck with him dealing with his shit. Not to mention you were younger than him, and your family basically shunned you for that when they found out you were dating an older man not to mention a Southside Serpent, they gave you an ultimatum, either break up with him or they would never speak to you again. Least you had your own apartment so you really didn’t have to worry about being kicked out.

“Hey, babe.” You greeted, as you entered his trailer home, a takeout bag in your hand.

“I got takeout.” You spoke, as you put the takeout bag on the table, going over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbing two plates, putting them on the table.

Fp stayed silent as you took the food out, putting it on the plates.

“You okay?” you asked, stopping your action to turn around and face him, as you noticed he hadn’t spoken to you since you entered the trailer. Giving him a look of concern as you walked over towards him, sitting beside him and placing your hand gently on his thigh.

Fp drank the rest of his beer before speaking to you, grabbing a hold of your hand and taking it off of his thigh before getting up. Pacing back and forth while running his hands through his hair then rubbing his forehead.

“Fp? What’s wrong?” you asked, standing up slowly.

“Everything!” he shouted, finally looking at you, almost glaring at you.

“Okay…” you responded.

“It’s not okay, y/n nothing about this relationship is okay, you sacrificed so much for me and yet I’ve never sacrificed anything for you, I’m never gonna settle with you, we are never going to have a family or live in a suburban home, no one is going to accept our relationship, you’re going to end up unhappy with me and end up resenting me.” He shouted, making tears fall from your eyes.

“That stuff doesn’t matter to me Fp, I love you.” you spoke, trying to grab his hand but he wouldn’t let you.

“But it does matter to you, it is what you want, you want a family, you want to travel the world, you want the white suburban house and lifestyle you deserve so much better than me.” He shouted.

“I want you Fp, and if sacrificing those things means that I can be with you then so be it.” you spoke almost in a whisper.

“Don’t you get it y/n, I don’t want to be with you.” he screamed, making you cry harder.

“Are you breaking up with me?” you gasped out.

“Yes, I think its best if you leave.” He growled, turning around and storming off into his bedroom. You quickly rushed out of his trailer, grabbing the car keys out of your pocket, though they fell out of your shaky hands you quickly grabbed them off the ground, opening your car and hopping in. You let out a loud sob as you started the car, you drove away. You had to stop on the side as the tears took over your body.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Fp let out a groan as he finished the last carton of beer. He felt like shit, he should have never broken up with you, but yet he felt like it was the best thing to do. It should feel right but yet it didn’t feel right at all. He got up reluctantly and grabbing his coat than his motorbike keys before he exited his trailer.

“What did I just do?” he questioned himself, as he got on the motorbike.

“I have to make things right again, get back with her.” He spoke, starting his motorbike and driving off to your apartment….

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The sound of a loud knock on your door made you lift your head up from the couch, your eyes hurt from crying, and your cheeks were stained with tears. You let out a groan as the knocking persisted, putting the empty ice cream container on the coffee table, you got up, the blanket falling from your shoulders and onto the floor, you let out a groan as your head throbbed.

“I’m not in the mood to go out and get wasted f/n.” you huffed, opening the door.

Your whole body went numb as you saw Fp standing on the other side.

“Y/n.” He spoke softly, giving you a small smile.

“Fp.” You finally spat out, going to close the door but Fp stopped you.

“Look, before you close the door at least hear me out.” He reasoned with you, only making you angry.

“Why should I hear you out Fp, you broke up with me? Why did you even come here, to tell me how much you hated me or how you used me for sex?” you questioned him, glaring at him.

“I came here to win you back, what I told you was a lie I do want you, I just thought you deserved better, but I can’t live without you, I made a mistake.” He explained.

You let out a dark chuckle.

“To win me back, you want to get back with me after you broke my heart?, you told me you didn’t want to be with me and how I deserve better and you will never settle with me.” You shouted.

“But I was lying to you, I do want to be with you and I do want to settle with you.” he responded calmly.

“You have got to be kidding me Fp? You can’t just tell me one thing and say you didn’t mean it. What you said hurt me Fp, and you can’t just take it back like it meant nothing, have a good life.” You growled, slamming the door in his face. Fp rested his forehead against the door while you leaned your back against the wall.

“I know I can’t take it back, but please just let me make it up to you, I love you so much and I made a huge mistake, maybe one day we can settle down.” He spoke. Making you let out a sigh, of course, you wanted to be with him again, it’s just what he said hurt you, he had a lot of making up to do.

You let out a sigh as you turned around your hand grabbing a hold of the door and opening it. You were either going to make a grave mistake or a good one.

“Fine, but you have a lot of making up to do.” you spoke.

“Baby steps.” He responded, giving you a reassuring smile.

“Yeah, I’m off to bed goodnight.” You responded, closing the door in his face once again without waiting for his responded, Fp let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair…


	2. Dating Fp Jones

  


* * *

  * At first his hesitant,but that soon fades away.
  * Keeping your relationship on the down low.
  * sneaking out of your house to go see him.
  * Passionate kissing.
  * Hot passionate sex.
  * Arguing about how you want to go public with your relationship.
  * Makeup sex.
  * Cuddling.
  * I love you’s.
  * Forehead kisses.
  * Fp protecting you.
  * Your parents finding out.
  * Your dad fighting with fp,and threatening him.
  * Your parents forbidding you to see him.




	3. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Waking up to him kissing your neck._
  * _“Happy birthday,baby.”_
  * _Morning sex._
  * _Having a chill birthday._
  * _Having a movie marathon._
  * _Having a lot of sex._




	4. How He Kisses You

_Fp Jones kisses are deep and full of passion. (also needy)_


	5. Telling Fp Jones You're Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGE GAP SO CHILLAX! {reader is legal}

  


* * *

  * Being extremely nervous.


  * Fp cupping your cheeks, and kissing you softly.


  * “What’s wrong, y/n?”
  * “I’m pregnant.”
  * Fp letting go of you and stepping back, a look of shock on his face.
  * Tears falling out of your eyes.
  * Quickly walking away, only for fp to chase after you.
  * “We can work this out.”.
  * Hugging you, as he presses, his lips against your forehead.
  * Whispering soothing words to you.




	6. What Type Of Girl Would Fp Jones Go Out With

  


  * He would go for any body type.
  * Any hair type + eye type.
  * Kinda bad ass, but still good in a way.
  * Sassy.
  * A little miss understood.
  * Funny.
  * ~~Keeps him in check ?~~




End file.
